medicinalfandomcom-20200213-history
Tiga Atley
N''' '''ame: Tiga Sophie Atley *'Date of Birth': July 1st *'Status': Resistance Fighter *'Unit': Pistols *'SBUI (Subject Behavior Under the Influence): '''Massively accelerated strength and reflexes, acrobatic abilities *'Alignment': Squad 3 *'Likes': Rabbits, biology, botany, video games, cartoons, comic books *'Dislikes': Incompetence, misogyny, loud parties, pity, bitter foods, spicy foods, her mother Tiga Atley is a 14-year old aspiring scientist and part-time mechanic. She is appointed as a member of Squad 3, but quickly finds herself ill-prepared for the duties of a fighter and the complications of her teammates' lives. She thus trains to become a medic so that she can face the challenges of life as a mercenary, as well as help and protect her friends and loved ones when they need her. Background I thought Kushina’s story was pretty sad, she acted tough but I had a feeling that she truly had a tough time… especially when she cried to Mito. She was breaking down, until Orion soothed her heart. Personality *' Positive: Intelligent, spontaneous, loyal, idealistic, kind, opinionated, cheerful, expressive, fearless, adventurous, compassionate, do-or-die determined, funny *'Negative: '''Hot-headed, insecure, bossy, impatient, defiant, stubborn, quick-tempered *'Development: As she grows up, she becomes more comfortable, level-headed, calm, accepting, and sad; her fires dims a bit. In her childhood Tiga was an arrogant, impulsive and stubborn girl. According to her mother, Tiga was talkative and a tomboyish girl. Tiga also had a verbal tic: when flustered or excited, she would end her sentences with "damn it!", "hell yeah," or "you know!" As she grew up, Tiga was shown to be very level-headed and cheerful with a noticeable sassy side to her. Despite her fiery and kind nature, she still retained her quick temper from childhood and occasionally lashed out violently at others if they angered her. She also was very fearless, as Ana was slightly surprised when Tiga showed anxiety over her injuries. She was also prone to worrying about her friends and their well being. She likes to have fun. A lot. Hikari can’t stand being bored – there’s nothing more unsettling. She always needs something to occupy herself, preferably something fun. She can’t sit still, either. She’s always fidgeting, tapping her feet, shifting her position. She can’t help it. Also, Hikari’s generally got a good sense of humour. She likes to make jokes sometimes at other people’s expense, but she (normally) doesn’t mean to hurt anyone’s feelings. Her sense of humour can sometimes be considered dry, but she doesn’t much care about that. Taika led a life where everything was already decided for her. Because of that, she grew quite rebellious. Hikari likes to get in trouble. Well, no. Not exactly. She likes to do things that will get her in trouble – she loves breaking the rules, and the feeling of doing something she knows she shouldn’t be. It’s no good to ever forbid her to do something, because it will only make her want to do it more, just for the sake of going against the rules and disobeying someone. It’s quite fun, actually. And she’s always been a bit of a tomboy. She’s most often seen in sweats and t-shirts (or a black and white baseball tee and simple cotton shorts), and her hair's typically in two thick plaits down her back. Taiga's anger sprouts somewhat from her feelings of self-loathing, disappointing with her body for being shorter and more undeveloped then girls her age. Her small stature and habit of lashing out at others has granted her the nickname "The Palmtop Tiger". Though when referred to it in person she's likely to call out whoever says it, it's a title she awkwardly respects as a method of being feared and only referred to in quite and secretive conversations. The subject of her height and undeveloped body is one she almost always avoids, or simply responds to with violence or hostility if brought up in conversation. She seems incredibly sensitive about the subject, and the fact that she'd gained a nickname from the basis of her appearance and attitude alone surely was nothing close to a boost of self esteem. At her core, Tiga is compassionate, determined, and courageous, witnessed when her team-mates were incapacitated and it was left up to her to defend them from raiders. This was also witnessed through her spurring Orion on to act when they were confronted by Ouroboros. Not one to lose or give up in a fight, when it came down to it, held captive by her hair which the raider mocked for being lustrous, she willingly cut her much beloved hair off and then confronted him head on, despite her disadvantage. This was also prominently seen during her fight with Ouroboros where despite being told to run by Nadine, she stayed and fought, noting that she had inherited her master's contempt for losing. Her courage, along with her care and deep understanding of Naruto appeared to have increased through time. During the Fourth Shinobi World War, she raised the morale of the Shinobi Alliance while healing Naruto by telling them that he was protecting them because he saw them all as his comrades. She later expressed a great concern for Naruto after Kurama was taken away from him and telling Naruto he could not die before becoming Hokage and that he was so close to realising his dreams. Tiga was also noted to be quite intelligent. Tiga was also noted to be quite intelligent.Tiga was also noted to be quite intelligent.Tiga was also noted to be quite intelligent. Tiga was also noted to be quite intelligent. Tiga was also noted to be quite intelligent. Tiga was also noted to be quite intelligent. Tiga was also noted to be quite intelligent.Tiga was also noted to be quite intelligent.Tiga was also noted to be quite intelligent. Tiga was also noted to be quite intelligent.Tiga was also noted to be quite intelligent.Tiga was also noted to be quite intelligent.Tiga was also noted to be quite intelligent. Tiga was also noted to be quite intelligent. Tiga was also noted to be quite intelligent.Tiga was also noted to be quite intelligent.Tiga was also noted to be quite intelligent.Tiga was also noted to be quite intelligent.Tiga was also noted to be quite intelligent. Tiga was also noted to be quite intelligent.Tiga was also noted to be quite intelligent.Tiga was also noted to be quite intelligent.Tiga was also noted to be quite intelligent.Tiga was also noted to be quite intelligent.Tiga was also noted to be quite intelligent.Tiga was also noted to be quite intelligent.Tiga was also noted to be quite intelligent.Tiga was also noted to be quite intelligent.Tiga was also noted to be quite intelligent.Tiga was also noted to be quite intelligent.Tiga was also noted to be quite intelligent.Tiga was also noted to be quite intelligent.Tiga was also noted to be quite intelligent.Tiga was also noted to be quite intelligent.Tiga was also noted to be quite intelligent.Tiga was also noted to be quite intelligent. Appearance * ' Height': 5'0" * Weight: 101 lbs * Hair: Shocking crimson and previously waist-length; now messy & shoulder-length * Eyes: Appear to be a bright green. Her eyes are large and rounded with thick black lashes. * Other: '''Notably very petite Tiga is notably short, with lithe, slender limbs and little to no muscle visible about her body. She has pale, creamy-coloured skin that came from spending most of her life out of the sun. Her face forms a slight heart shape, softly rounded with no real harsh, angular lines to it. As well as being tall for a female, she has one more extremely shocking feature about her; namely her bright crimson locks that she has been carefully looking after for all this time. Her hair is a symbol of pride for her, and it had always been a symbol of defiance in her childhood. Now, it's frizzy, loosely waved and falls just past her chin with wispy side-bangs. If she is in a fight situation, Faye will tie her hair back off her face to form a tiny spike of a ponytail. She has a small bust, which makes her rather envious of most other women around her who appear to have enormous bosoms in comparison to her basic B cup. Her day-to-day clothing is nothing particularly special, but practical and almost dowdy in many senses. She chooses to wear a basic white smock dress that leaves plenty of room for manoeuvring. She ties a rope securely around her waist and adorns the standard fighter shoes--flat, open-toed that rise to her ankles. Abilities At the start of the series, Sakura's overall abilities as a ninja were considerably less than those of her team-mates; Sasuke and Naruto, with her greatest strength being her intelligence. After two-and-a-half years of training with Tsunade however, Sakura's abilities greatly increased to the point that she could hold her own against powerful enemies such as Sasori. Her skills in other areas have also increased, such as being able to locate Kakashi during the second bell test26 — something Naruto could not do — as well as tricking Sai, Kiba, and Lee into fighting each other so that she could put them all to sleep.27 Along with physical abilities, Sakura has also inherited her master's resilience and contempt for losing. This was best displayed after she had been surrounded by a cloud of poison, and used an explosive tag to dispel the cloud of smoke without sustaining much damage herself.28 Late into the Fourth Shinobi World War, her skills had increased to the point where she received praise from Hashirama Senju, Shizune, and Naruto Uzumaki.25 '''Intelligence Sakura has a keen talent for observation and analysing, which she uses to overcome most forms of deception.39 Moreover, in the first phase of the Chūnin Exams, Sakura was able to answer all the questions on the paper test quickly, even though the examiner Ibiki Morino later commented that they were designed to be too difficult for a genin to answer, displaying her exceptional scholastic aptitude.63 Sakura could also cleverly set traps, that could be triggered by herself to attack the opponent, and even use obvious traps as decoys to lead opponent's into other traps.64 However, Sakura's focus on her studies in the Academy greatly affected her physical performance. Her poor combat skills and stamina prevented her from being helpful during the earlier battles in the series. In Part II, along with her other attributes, Sakura's exceptional intelligence and keen observation skills also improved during her training with Tsunade, who taught her to read and decipher the attack patterns of her enemies and act accordingly. As a result, she could now read complex patterns in her opponent's attacks, even opponents as strong as Sasori, a feat which even surprised an experienced war veteran like Chiyo.65 She got him to believe that the poison she received from him had affected her. When Sakura along with her team encountered Tobi and his technique, Sakura was able to assume its mechanism and deduce that Tobi was only pretending to be affected.66 Sakura is also shown to be skilled at planning, being able to formulate a plan to kill Sasuke by the use of a poison and prevent Kiba, Sai and Lee from following her by the use of a sleeping gas bomb.67 During the first night of theFourth Shinobi World War had ended, when a spy had infiltrated the Logistical Support and Medical Division compound, Sakura was able to work out that the spy wasn't using the Transformation Technique as the sensors would've detected the spy. When having a talk with Neji, Sakura was able to deceive him and attack him while he was unprepared.48 She was able to extract information from the assassin and piece together the mechanics behind the enemy's abilities, using information she had come across previously, as well as what the clone told her.68 Blood Limit e of a poison and prevent Kiba, Sai and Lee from following her by the use of a sleeping gas bomb.67 During the first night of theFourth Shinobi World War had ended, when a spy had infiltrated the Logistical Support and Medical Division compound, Sakura was able to work out that the spy wasn't using the Transformation Technique as the sensors would've detected the spy. When having a talk with Neji, Sakura was able to deceive him and attack him while he was unprepared.48 She was able to extract information from the assassin and piece together the mechanics behind the enemy's abilities, using information she had come across previously, as well as what the clone told her.68 Creation and Conception Although Sakura is the most recurring female character in Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto did not originally intend for Sakura to be the heroine of the series, even stating on occasion that he still has a hard time viewing her as a heroine. Kishimoto attributes this to him being unable to draw good heroine characters, and fashioned Sakura as a girl who cannot understand men, the best example of a heroine he could come up with. Sakura's creation is a result of Kishimoto's desire to make a somewhat irritating character who was well-intentioned. Despite these elements, Kishimoto grew fond of Sakura, feeling that many of her personality traits are common among all people, thus giving her a sense of real humanity. When designing Sakura, Kishimoto focused on her silhouette and created a costume as simple as possible. This is a divergence from the other main characters of the series, whose costumes are very detailed. The leggings are the most notable aspect of her design, as they are meant to show that she is very active. At the start of the series her leggings extended below her knees and closely resembled trousers. As Part I progressed, the leggings became increasingly shorter and tighter. Similar to his inexperience with drawing heroines, Kishimoto lacked the experience needed to make Sakura "cute" when he first began drawing her. Although he implies that her appearance has become cuter since then, Kishimoto and much of the Naruto manga staff agree that Sakura was "far from cute" at the start of the series. Sakura's most well-known physical characteristic is her broad forehead. Because of this, Kishimoto at times focuses too much effort on drawing it in scenes or promotional artwork where Sakura is featured prominently. This results in her forehead appearing too large. When designing Sakura in her Part II appearance, Kishimoto decided to change her clothes to a more lively karate suit style. The upper part, though, still has a China-esque feeling to it, so as to make her more feminine. In colour illustrations of Sakura from Part I of the manga, her leggings, boots, and forehead protector are almost exclusively depicted as being teal, and she frequently has her nails painted sea-foam green, with matching or pink eye shadow. In the original Naruto anime, however, her leggings are a darker green and her forehead protector and boots are the same blue as those worn by other ninja, and she wears no visible cosmetics. Her colour scheme in Naruto: Shippūden accurately reflects her appearance in colour illustration from Part II of the manga. Kishimoto's staff have said that Sakura's pink hair was originally intended to give her a unique style and to resemble cherry blossoms, after which she is named. Trivia *The name "Haruno" means "spring field", and the name "Sakura" means "cherry blossom", a flower which is cherished in Japan due to its beauty and its almost-tragically short life span (cherry blossoms have historically been associated with the samurai). The cherry blossom also serves as the national flower for the nation of Japan. In Japanese, Haruno Sakura" (春野・桜) means "spring field of cherry blossoms", which may be an origin of the name. It can be also used in the game, Hanafuda, as a month card of (桜, flowering cherry). **Sakura's name, when read as (春の桜), can also be interpreted as "cherry blossoms in spring". *In the June 2006 issue of Shōnen Jump, Kishimoto stated that Sakura would be the best ninja instructor out of Team 7 and is the closest to being normal, despite having flaws in her personality. *In the Naruto character popularity polls Sakura is the second most popular female character behind Hinata. *During a 2010 interview, Kishimoto stated that many who work with him have told him Hinata would have made a better heroine than Sakura. Kishimoto said that despite not being portrayed like one Sakura would be showing a more heroine side of her from then on. *Studio Pierrot's Settei sheets of Sakura show her sandals add 1 cm on to her height. *According to the databook(s): **Sakura's hobbies are playing trivia games and memorising new material for her medical studies. **Sakura wishes for a rematch with Ino. **Sakura's favourite foods are syrup-coated anko dumplings, umeboshi, and anmitsu, while her least favourites are anything spicy. **Sakura has completed 34 official missions in total: 12 D-rank, 9 C-rank, 6 B-rank, 7 A-rank, 0 S-rank. **Sakura's favourite phrase according to the first databook is A life with love throughout!" (一生愛の人生よ!, Isshōai no jinsei yo!) and her favourite word according to the second and third databooks is courage" (勇気, yūki). Quotes *"Damn it!" *"CHAAAAAA!" *"Nobody does it like a prophet." (smirk) *"Wrong, wrong, wrong. We live in a world that's unforgiving and harsh and so brutal. It takes lives as easily as it gives." Tiga paused. "What does it matter when you can be dead the next day? When life is so fickle that you have to cherish every experience that you get?" *"I can't promise I'll still love you next month, or next year, or into the next decade, and neither can you. But that's the risk when you fall in love. Are you scared?" *"What's the point in having a heart if you're not going to use it, Orion?" *"You're probably right but I resent your tone so I'll continue to argue." Gallery * Category:Characters